MOF: Wszystko albo nic!
Rano wszyskich napędzała pozytywna energia pewnie dlatego, że dzisiaj mecz między nami a Dzikim Gimnazium. Wszyscy byli znowu pogodni, najlepsze było to co zobaczyłam schodząc na śniadanie, przedemną migneła bułka z masłem orzechowym i kilka sekund puźniej poczułam ją na swojej twarzyxD. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech a ja z poważną miną ściągłam bułke z twarzy zaczełam się śmiać i rzuciłam nią prosto w Matiego a gdy on się schylił oberwał Luk. -Hahahahhaha-zaśmnialiśmy się -Jak ja was lubię-przyznałam-nigdzie indziej niema takiej atmosfery wiecie? -Wiemy i dziękujemy!-powiedziała z uśmiechem Mei -No włąśnie a tak właściwie czujesz się na siłach nam wszystko wytłumaczyć?-zapytała Ami -Taak raczej tak, to było dziwne w jednej chwili pojawił się pośrud nas Barodius i wspominał coś o serum posłuszeństwa, wtedy mi je wstrzyknoł i wszystko się zaczeło, to było dziwne w jednej chwili nie myślałam o niczym innym tylko o zemście na Ludziach, Gunadalianinach, Nithianinach i całej reszcie-ręce zaczeły mi się trząść a w oczach pojawiły się łzy thumb|left|228px -Alexy...-powiedziała cicho Ami -Jeżeli nie chcesz nie mósisz mówić dalej-powiedział Piter -Nie! wszystko gra a wy powinniście wiedzieć-sztucznie się uśmiechnełam- Potem usłyszałam jak mówił coś, że gdy wygra puchar jego Razenoid będzie mieć wystarczającą moc by....no wiecie -To straszne... ale co on zamierza?-zapytała się Mei -Niemam zielonego pojęcia, słyszałam tylko tyle... potem straciłam kontrole-powiedziałam smutno -Dzięki Alexy-Ami mnie uściskała -Niooom bardzo nam pomogłaś-dołączyła się Mei -Dziękuje dziewczyny i,przepraszam za wszystko... naprawdę-powiedziałam -Niema sprawy, to nie byłaś ty-powiedział Mati -MAM!!!-krzyknoł Oski -Alec co masz?-zapytaliśmy zdumieni -Jak co i jak zamierza to zrobić-powiedział Oski -Yyyyy.....-zająknoł się Luk i Chris -Ale to znaczy, że co?-zapytał Adi jedząc ogień a wszyscy strzelili w niego poker facem -Okej, mój dziadek mówił, że puchar to trud, pot,łzy i wysiłek wszystkich zawodników-zaczoł Oski -I co z tego?-powiedział Luk -To z tego, że pomyślcie jak wielką w sobie moc może zawierać ten puchar, a w złych rękach jeszcze większą-powiedział Osa -Noto mamy problem-przyznał Piter -Nioooom-powiedziałyśmy wszystkie trzy -Witajcie Wojownicy!-rozległ się głos Barodiusa-przyszedłem by odebrać wam waszą moc Bakugana -Spadaj koleś!-powiedział Mati-mamy ważny mecz więc bądź łaskaw i sobie odpuść-po słowach Matiego wszyscy zostawili oszołomionego Barodiusa i poszliśmy na boisko. Cała dróżyna gotowa. Witamy na 1 meczu w pucharze MASTERS OF FOOTBAL!!!-rozległo się wielkie szaleństwo na trybunach- przed wami wystąpią po mojej prawej stronie "BAKUGALAXY"!!! apo lewej "DZIKIE GIMNAZIUM"! -naraz zaczeły się oklaski- Trenerzy wraz z dróżyną mają czas na przygotowania. -Okej posłuchajcie-zaczoł Chris-Zawodnicy tej drużyny zachowują się troche jak dzikie zwierzęta. Sa świetni w pojedynkach powietrnych. Równocześnie są nieco na bakier z technologia. -Rozumiemy-powiedzieliśmy -Więc musimy działać na ziemi-powiedział Oski -Alexy nie lataj xD-powiedziała Mei -Spox xD Okej zawodnicy są już na pozycjach czas zacząć...zaczyna dróżyna........................... BAKUGALAXY! Mei dostała piłkę pod nogi i zaraz potem rozległ się gwizdek, Mei jak na zawołanie podała do Adiego a Adi do Ami, grali nieco jakby się bali wyjść do przodu, Oski był 1 który się odważył dostał prosto pod pole karne i już miał strzelać kiedy usłyszał. -Defensive Sweep!- w tym momęcie Peter, zwany też ropuchą zabrał mu piłkę i podał do Harrego -Pruba Węża!!!-Harry strzelił -Mati!!!-krzyknełam ale Mati nie musiał nic robić gdyż Ami i Adrian już to zrobili za niego -Idealna Obrona!-powiedzieli razem i na raz piłka znalazła się pod nogami Ami - YaaaaY-powiedziała Ami podając do Pitera -THX-Pit uśmiechnoł się do Ami i tę chwilę rozkojażenia wykożystał to Leonard -IMWAZJA!-i po kilku sekundach Piter latał w powietrzu -Tak tego nie wygramy-pomyślałam a Leonard podał do Harrego a Harry się zamachnoł -Idealna obrona!!-zaczeli już Adrian i Ami a Harry niespodziewanie odwrucił zbieg akcji -Co do...-powiedział Mati i obok niego pojawił się Adrian z Dzikich i jedyne co usłyszał to -RZUT DYNAMITU!!!- i zanim zdołał skojażyć co się stało piłka była już w bramce Panie i Panowie widzieliśmy wspaniałą wspułprace dzikich jak strzelają gola-powiedział komętator a potem zadzwonił gwizdek na przerwe -Co to był?!-powiedział Chris patrąc na Matiego -To nie jego wina Chris-powiedziałam-wszyscy zaspaliśmy, oni są szybsi ale mają słabości musimy je tylko wykożystać -Ale jak?-powiedziała Ami -MAM!-wszyscy na mnie spojżeli -Zrobimy tak jak z Mei-dodałam- Tylko zostawcie ich w spokoju nieruszajcie się i mi zaufajcie oki?-dodałam -Ok ale co zamierzasz?-powiedział Luk -Zaufajcie mi to się uda, poprostu stujcie na swoich pozycjach, jesteście ze mną?-zapytałam -Jasne!-powiedzieli i zaczeła się dróga połowa, zaczynają Dzicy i to może nawet lepiej Podawali sobie piłke a w tym czasie każdy z nas stanoł dokłądnie na swoich pozycjach nieruchomo a ja stanełam przed Matim i czekałam. Adrian z Dzikich zaczoł szybko biec naprzód dziwiąc się, że nikt z nas się nie rusza a gdy już chciał ominąć mnie usłyszał tylko pstryk palców. -Rajski Czas!-powiedziałam i wszyscy się zatrzymali a ja z piłką poszłam 10 kroków dalej i Adriana odrzuciło daaaaleko. Ich obrońcy zaraz na mnie ruszyli a ja zrobiłam tylko-BOSKI STRZAŁ!!! -DZIKI CLAW!!!-powiedział ich bramkarz i jakże się przeliczył kiedy zobaczył, że piłka wylądowała przed Oskiem -Rozumiem Alex!-Osa i spojżał na Luka -PODWÓJNA TORNADO!!!-strzelili razem a ich bramkaż o mało nie dostał zawału GOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! wywżeszczał komętator, cuż za strategia-trybuny szalały a my się cieszyliśmy ale to nie trwało długo zostało 10 minut do końca meczu a teraz rozgrywają oni a jest 1:1. Ich rozgrywający podał do Garego odrazu było widać, że wkużeni stawiają tylko na atak -STRZAŁ TARZANA!!!-Ami i Adi nie zdążyli nic zrobić ale zostałjeszcze Mati -Ręka MIJANIA!!!-Mati pięknie obronił strzał i podał piłkę do Mei -CYCLONE!!!-Mei znowu nie udeżyła w bramke tylko oczyściła dorgę Oskiemu a on przejoł piłke -Alex!-zawołał -Ha? -Twoja kolej na zabawe!!!-powiedział-MAXYMALNE TORNADO!!! -Jasne!-Piłka rozbędzona ogniem Oska leciała prosto na mnie-Czas to zakończyć w pięknym Stylu, BOSKA WIEDZA 2!!!!!!!- to było niesamowite Boska Wiedzia połączyła się z Maxymalnym Tornadem i poswstał strzał nie do pomyślenia o jakiej sile. -DZIKI CLAW!!-To nie byłozbyt mądre bo ich bramkarz został wbity w bramke i został z niego placek zaraz po tym był koniec meczu . Wygraliśmy 2:1 -YaaaaaaaaaaY ^^-zaczeliśmy się czieszyć jak wariaci Do następnej rundy przechodzą BAKUGALAXY!!! Po kilku godzinach wszyscy radośni poszliśmy do baru gdzie czekała na nas wyżerka i imprezka. -Daliśmy im popalić!-powiedziała Mei -Nioooooooooooooooom-dodałam -Strzeżcie BAKUGALAXY!-powiedział Piter -Hahaha-zaśmialiśmy się i zaczeliśmy imprezke CDN..... Kategoria:Seria Masters Of Football Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Alexyy